Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział dwa - droga do nieba
Rozdział dwa - Droga do nieba Stealattle było kiedyś pięknym miejscem ale teraz było opuszczonym przez kuce i Celestię dowodem wojny, tu i uwdzie widać było szkielety w mundurach i pancerzach, w jednym z budynków spoczywał rdzewiejący Patton, leje po pociskach pokrywały prawie całe miasto, zatrzęsienie takowych można było znaleźć przy resztkach haubicy. W polu stał T-34/85, autostrada była zablokowana przez wraki. - Myślicie że co teraz możemy zrobić? Pytanie Riffa wzbudziło tęsknotę za siedzeniem na zadzie w biurze. - Teraz możemy iść do Stealattle, i poszukać kogoś kto wskaże nam drogę. - Dokąd chcecie iść? - Mutt chce, ja nie wiem dokąd, ale chce. - Jeśli znajdziemy Radio Galaxy Pony News, znajdziemy wskazówki jak dojść do jakiejś cywilizacji. Włączyłem radio by wyłapać jakąś stację, z eteru wyszukałem RGPN, leciał utwór The Offspring - Hit That, ale utwór był niewyraźny. Po chwili doszedłem dlaczego, gdy byliśmy w M3 wzmacniacz sygnału nadawał pełną parą, teraz byliśmy pozbawieni tej dogodności. - Co to? - Radio Galaxy Pony News - Pamiętam że było wyraźniejsze. - I będzie, jeśli będziemy dochodzić do stacji sygnał będzie wyraźniejszy. Strzał w dziesiątkę, tylko trzeba było wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy. Mapa pokazywała tylko Cancerlot DC i parę miasteczek. Między innym niejakie Ponyville. - Mamy zamiar tak stać chłopaki czy idziemy? Atom miała rację, zbliżała się noc a my nie mieliśmy pojęcia gdzie można by przenocować, ruszyliśmy do miasta, gdy mijaliśmy pierwszy budynek rozległ się strzał, wbił się w ścianę i przewiercił ją na wylot!. - Snajper, Kryć się! strzał, jednak znów niecelny. Zauważyłem że strzelec wybrał sobie Atom, nie miała hełmu więc była najprostsza do zabicia. Rozglądnąłem się szukając potencjalnych miejsc snajpera, najoczywistrzym zdawał się ratusz z wielką wierzą, a zaraz po nim kilkupiętrowa kamienica. - Riff patrz na tamtą kamienicę!, jak coś błyśnie nawalaj! - Spoko. - Atom nie wychylaj się jesteś głównym celem! - Cholera jasna! - Wiem. musiałem jakoś wymusić strzał, obok mnie leżał szkielet żołnierza, miał hełm a to było najważniejsze. - Wybacz chłopie. Zabrałem hełm i lewitując karabin a jednocześnie hełm, wychyliłem go za przeszkodę. Jak się spodziewałem strzał padł z Ratusza, trzecie piętro drugie od rogu okno. - Mam cię. szepnąłem do siebie, i zacząłem strzelać do okna, parę sekund później przyłączył się Riff. wielka salwa rozkruszyła ścianę. Patrzyliśmy w osłupieniu na walącą się górę wierzy, nie mogliśmy zniszczyć ściany strzelając z działek i karabinu, spojżeliśmy na Atom, trzymała "zabytkowy" granatnik RPG-7. Na jej twarzy był widoczny potężny uśmiech. Wygrzebała go wraz z skrzynią z gruzu. - No co? jak się bawić to się bawić. Pomyślałem że wiszę jej paczkę amunicji. Po raz drugi uratowała nasze tyłki. Chwilę później drogą wjechał samochód!, najprawdziwszy czarny Diesel firmy E.P. Motors, Opancerzony z wyrzutnią granatów i CKM-em M 60, zamontowanym na dachu. zaczął ostrzeliwywać nasze osłony, a z wspomnianej wcześniej kamieniczki wysypali się bandyci, mieli o zgrozo karabiny Pegassusa ale w większości niegroźne AK-47. - Cholera jasna!, jak nie w M3 to tutaj!, po jaką cholerę dałem się wyciągnąć?!. - Siedź na dupie!, Atom go razpier*oli! - Ale ja mam jeszcze jeden strzał! - Dobra ja go rozwalę!, wy zajmijcie się tą kamienicą! W czasie tego krótkiego monologu Bandyci zajeli pozycję. Robiąc bodajże najgłupszą rzecz w życiu, wyskoczyłem z P.A.T.S i oddałem jeden strzał z granatnika w stronę strzelca CKM-u. Wybuch przeciął przyjemniaczka na pół i oderwał karabin z statywu. Pojazd zaczął się wycofywać, najszybciej jak mogłem przeładowałem granatnik i wystrzeliłem w przód pojazdu. Eksplozja zmiotła z nóg kilku bandytów, a samochód stanął w ogniu, zajeła się kabina i silnik, płomienie buchały na kilka metrów w górę, jeden z Bandytów zaczął desperacko gasić pojazd, ale potem skończył z kulami z mojego M4 w głowie. Strzelanina rozgorzała na dobre, szala zwycięstwa była po naszej stronie, byliśmy wyszkoleni do walki, mieliśmy pancerze, nowiuteńką broń oraz amunicję, bandyci nie mieli wsparcia z strony pancerniaków więc raz po raz padali. Gdy wszystko ucichło tak samo gwałtownie jak się zaczeło podeszłem skradając się do wraku, na boku widniało logo: dwa skrzyżowane AK-47 na czerwonym tle. na AK były namalowane małe gwiazdki, z trudem odczytałem napis: Rebels of Ponyville. Wszystko stało się jasne, Ponyville miało przed wojną fabrykę E.P Motors, i najlepsze sady jabłkowe, należały do niejakiej AJ. Ale wtedy sądziłem że to ploka, że AJ była zmyślona. Moi toważysze czujnie rozglądali się po budynkach, pierwsze na co zwróciłem uwagę to kamieniczka z tamtąd wybiegli Rebelsi, załadowałem do granatnika granat. - Riff ty wykopiesz drzwi a ja zasadzę im niespodziankę. Skinął głową podszedł do drzwi ubezpieczany przez Atom z jej nieodłącznym AS 12, gdy wykopał drzwi mój granat poleciał do budynku i eksplodował we wnętrzu. Gdy tam weszliśmy z Atom na czele i Riffem za moimi plecami. zastalismy straszny widok, dziewięć kucy w tym jeden z mundurem ZSRK, leżało porozrzycanych po pomieszczeniu, gdy podeszłem do jak mi się zdawało martwego kucjalisty, ten wyciągnął Makarova i chciał strzelić jednak byłem szybszy i wybiłem mu go kopniakiem. Był to oficer, miał napisane Siergij Kruszczenkov na plakietce zakrwiawionego munduru. - Gadaj gdzie Radio Galaxy! - Я не понимаю!. - co? - Я не понимаю!. - Po jakiemu on gada?! - Po Republikańskim. W tym momencie cztery sztuki broni skierowały się na drzwi, - Jestem tłumaczką, kiedyś mieszkałam w ZSRK. - Wejdź ale chcę widzieć twoje kopyta! - Dobrze. Do pokoju weszła klacz o kolorze szarym z czarną grzywą, jej oczy były koloru przeciwnego Atom, ciemno niebieskie nasze zdziwienie było wprost potężne, myśleliśmy że Kucjaliści zostali wybici co do jednego w czasie wojny, rzeczywistość okazała się o wiele bardziej ciekawa. - Jestem Nina, Nina Kalankowa lub po prostu Nina. Była podejżanie otwarta, ale była jedynym źródłem informacji. - Spytaj go gdzie jest Radio Galaxy Pony News. - Dobrze. - где Radio Galaxy?. - через две недели, Пожалуйста, я хочу умереть в одиночестве. - Mówi że dwa tygodnie drogi stąd, i prosi by zostawić go bo chce umżeć w samotności. - Podziękuj. - спасибо. - Hej, ale w jakim kierunku?! Riff zadał najwłaściwsze pytanie. - в каком направлении? - на восток. -Mówi że na wschód. W tym momencie nasz oficer skonał, był to smutny widok, dobrze zbudowany kuc w mundurze khaki, niemilosiernie poharatanym skonał na naszych oczach, do munduru miał przyczepioną złotą gwiazdę z czerwoną wstążką, był moim niedoszłym wrogiem który walczył za to czym żywił go Josif Kulin, dyktator ZSRK, walczył za obłędne racje. Ale teraz nie był moim wrogiem. był przypadkową ofiarą mojego ataku, zabiłem niewinnego. Niczym morderca, ale nie chciałem taki być, musiałem bo świat w którym żyłem był chory. ... ... ... Wola Siergija nie została spełniona, umarł w towarzystwie czterech kucyków. Po tym jak otrząsnąłem się z tego co się stało wydałem komendę, Riff jako że miał najpotężniejszą broń miał wraz z Atom przeszukać kamienicę, Nina powiedziała mi że chciała by iść z nami bo: " Teraz nie mam nic do stracenia", nie zrozumiałem jej i zapytałem czy to był dla niej "ktoś" - Przyjaciel, ale teraz to już przeszłość. Stwierdzam do dziś że z niej jest twarda sztuka, widziała porozrzucane szczątki kucy, konającego przyjaciela i Celestia wie co jeszcze ale mimo wszystko przyjeła to z honorem. - Możesz z nami iść, potrafisz się obsłużyć bronią? W odpowiedzi wzieła Makarova zabezpieczyła i odbezpieczyła, potem wycelowała w butelkę na komodzie i strzeliła. - Tak, umiem. Lekko się uśmiechła, był to uśmiech pełny bólu, ale i szczęścia. Ta niecodzienna kombinacja była dla mnie przytłaczająca, w tym świecie jednak mogła wypalić do mnie z Makarova i nikt by jej o to nie posądził. Ale nie mogłem żyć chwilą musiałem coś zrobić, mogła żywic do mnie nienawiść ale ja nie chciałem by ta nienawiść się pogłębiała. - Wiesz, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem... - Nie szkodzi, okna są zabite dechami i nie mogłeś widzieć wnętrza, robisz to do czego zmusza cię świat, wprawdze straciłam przyjaciela ale zyskałam trzech nowych. W tym momęcie po jej policzkach popłyneły wielkie łzy, przytuliłem ją, mimo że miałem na sobie ciężki pancerz ona "wtuliła" się we mnie, to było najdziwniejsze uczucie jakiego doznałem, pierwszy raz przytulałem do siebie klacz. Klacz której przyjaciel leżał teraz na ziemi, śmiertelnie raniony przez mnie i mój karabin. Chwilę przerwał krzyk. - Hej chodźcie! mamy tu małe El Dorado! Krzyk Atom zdradzał że to co znaleźli było nietuzinkowe, istotnie po wejściu wraz z Niną (zdążyła się uspokojić) zobaczyliśmy drewniane skrzynie z amunicją, zapasy medyczne, pociski do RPG-7, i masę innych mniej lub bardziej użytecznych obiektów, ale między nimi dostrzegłem nowiuteńki nieużywany pancerz T-22, musiałem podjąć decyzję, na Atom był zamały ale pasował na Ninę, ale obok dostrzegłem jeszcze jeden. Ceremonialnie wręczyłem Atom hełm, - Po co mi to? W tej chwili wkroczył Riff - Żeby jakiś napalony strzelec wyborowy nie zrobił sobie z ciebie tarczy, a po drugie uratowałaś tyłek mój i Mutta. Pogrzebałem przy pancerzu i zadałem Ninie pytanie, - Uniesiesz go? - Cięższe się nosiło. Wiedziałem że nasza nowa towarzyszka ma bardzo barwną przeszłość. - Widzę masę zapasów medycznych, wezmę je. Nina uniosła polowę i spakowała, a reszte rzuciła nam. Widząc nasze pytające spojrzenia szybko odpowiedziała. - No dobra, powiem wam, pracowałam w szpitalu. trzy pary oczu popatrzyły na nią a potem pomału skineliśmy głowami. Sformułowałem sobie opinię że to sanitariuszka. Podczas buszowania po kamienicy znaleźliśmy działającą radiostację, i istniało niebezpieczeństwo że Rebelsi ściągli tu jakieś posiłki. Jednak nie miała ona "klucza" a nikt z nas nie miał żadnego pojecia o radiotelegrafowaniu, po jakimś czasie znalazłem wielką konfederacka banderę. Gdy wyszłem z budynku robiła się noc, nad drzwiami wisiała tabliczka z nazwą, musiałem ją przeoczyć, widniał na niej ten sam wizerunek co na wozie, kolejna rzecz jaką przegapiłem był napis na samochodzie "Black Betty". Noc obfitowała w parominutowy kontratak Rebelsów, który Riff przekimał, zapewne były to posiłki. Po jednej nocy w kamieniczce gdy mieliśmy wyruszyć dalej, do miasta (o dziwo!) wjechał najprawdziwszy czołg lekki!, czarny, z tą samą konfederacką banderą jaką znaleźliśmy w kamienicy, był to strasznie stary T-26. Atom próbowała posłać go do piachu strzelając z RPG-7 jednak pojazd był przerobiony i pocisk wybuchł nie czyniąc mu poważnych szkód. - Jak go nie rozwalimy, to on rozwali nas! - Wiem, ale teraz moja kolej. Zanim zrobiłem kolejną idiotyczną rzecz zobaczyłem wzrok Atom który mówił "chyba cię poj*bało!", chwilę później finezją wykazałem się ja, podbiegłem do teciaka uprzednio wręczając karabin Riffowi, otworzyłem właz wrzuciłem granat i uciekłem, gdy schowałem się za osłoną powietrzem targnął wybuch, i nie było to byle jakie bum, tylko eksplozja granatu pomieszana z pożarem i wybuchami amunicji. Po chwili cały czołg wyleciał w powietrze, ścianę za którą się skryliśmy obsypały kawałki czołgu, gdy się wychyliliśmy wierza czołgu leżała metr od czegoś co kiedyś było morderczą maszyną. - O kur*a skąd się takie biorą!? Atom zadała dość ciekawe pytanie, z jakiego miejsca Rebelsi zabierali stary sprzęt i gdzie go naprawiali? - Z zakładów remontowych, musimy iść dalej. Poszlismy zostawiając dopalające się resztki, miasto było świadkiem kolejnej bitwy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki